


Mr. Merman

by mrsupertomato



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

****

　　要说一天下来最能令Arthur Merman先生放松的一件事，恐怕没有什么能比得上让他在他的室内游泳池里舒舒服服的睡上一个好觉更好的事情了，不然你以为对一个在陆地上谋生的人鱼还会有什么其他更好的方式么。  
　　你问为什么人鱼会来陆地谋生？如果你直接问Merman先生本人，我相信他会直接告诉你这么一句： _谁他妈的愿意来这个该死的鬼地方!_  
       悲惨的Arthur在他的兄弟姐妹中脱颖而出，海神的意志让他抽中了那个倒霉的签，现在所有的人鱼都可以在路上用人类的双腿行走，但是总有人要承担那个该死的诅咒——找到你的王子结婚。没错，没有变成泡沫那项，但变得对人鱼来说其实更严厉了——一辈子不许返回大海。  
　　 Arthur在被迫爬上岸的时候什么东西都没有，他几乎是被绑架兼流放的性质被带到那条“诅咒祭品”的专用渡口的，而且等他离开渡口不足半海里，那原本温柔的海水还因为他承担了诅咒的关系而变得让他像在炽热粘稠的岩浆里前行，这令他疼痛不已，那诅咒简直是催着他赶紧上岸等死。本来他完全可以走上海滩的，结果到了最后，因为海水的灼烧和下肢开始变形的疼痛，只能勉强爬到岸来了。如果他任由自己被冲上岸去，恐怕还得在海水的带来的疼痛里煎熬上一段时间。  
　　几小时之后，Eames，这位在远洋捕捞业打工的怪物先生，发现了退潮以后的沙滩上裸体的悲惨愤恨的Arthur。  
　　“我猜你是位人鱼？亲爱的？”Eames蹲下来歪头看着Arthur，他带着莫名的笑意，随意的就开始和Arhtur闲聊了起来。  
　　 _真聪明啊先生。_ Arthur本想说出这句话，但他做不到，他只是张开嘴无声的动了动嘴唇而已，他的喉咙现在就像他没用的下肢一样。这令他更加气愤了起来，他忘了还附带着另一个诅咒了——他的声音现在说不定就在Saito的哪个被封印好的水泡里说着这句话呢。  
　　“你这么夸奖我真令我开心。哦，别这么惊讶的看我，甜心，其实我有一点儿能读心的血统。”Eames用他的英国口音喋喋不休的说着，Arhtur却不觉得他的声音里能透露出什么情绪。Eames吹着没有调子的口哨走到某艘渔船旁，拿走了一张渔网，他掏了掏口袋，没有掏出什么之后就耸了耸肩膀转身走了回来。  
　　 _那不是他的东西。_ Arthur透过还能漏一些光进来的眼缝观察着那个莫名其妙的怪物，他看不出来那家伙是什么，但他肯定他仅仅是看起来是个人类而已。附着在他身上的疼痛感还没消退，他被那巨大的疼痛感折磨的体力尽失，他刚才爬上岸的那股力气还是由他的倔强劲儿不知从什么地方硬挤出来的，而现在，他只能像个被遗弃的死尸一样趴在沙子上一动不动。  
　　“当然不是我的，不过我今天没带钱，我会付钱，只不过不知道什么时候而已。”然后Eames再一次蹲下，但这回不只是笑着和Arthur聊天，他用还极为利索的手法用渔网将Arthur卷的严严实实的，只剩个头露在外面。  
　　 _你个该死的不知道是什么东西的家伙！_ Arthur只能在脑子里疯狂的喊着，Eames把他弄得疼的好像有无数根海象的牙深深扎在他浑身上下，这让Arthur疼的嘴唇都咬破了。  
　　“我总不能把你丢在这好像被谁扔在这的尸体一样，而且看起来还像先奸后杀的那种，这太不得体了是吧。”Eames轻松的把Arthur像是扛一个麻袋一样扛了起来。“别咬你那可怜的嘴唇了，就那么可怜的两片，你简直就像要吃了它们。或者你是想让我像吃掉小马那样吃掉你？哦，别那么瞪我，小可爱，这不能怨我，我父亲是狮鹫，大概？”  
　　 _你不会喜欢吃我的，如果你真的是狮鹫，那你的爱好就不是吃鱼。_ Arthur不再咬嘴唇了，因为Eames把手放在他嘴边让他咬。  
　　“别这么肯定，我的爱，你都不知道我血统里还有什么。”Eames看起来都不觉得疼，即使Arthur有了人类的双腿也不代表他的牙齿也会像人类那样无力。  
　　 _你是要把我弄到集市上贩卖么？是的话请现在就弄死我，我不想看到自己被切的和一片片贝肉似的。_ Arthur不知道Eames要把他弄到哪儿去，他听说人类传说中有吃人鱼肉能长生不老的那种没谱的鬼话，谁知道这个怪物是不是要和人类做买卖。  
　　“那么做对我来说可就太无聊啦，我可是第一次看到被冲上岸的人鱼，你在海里痛苦的时候我就在灯塔上看见了你。”Eames在沙滩上扛着Arthur走路，速度却没有因为柔软的沙子和增加的负重有丝毫不慢，他脚步轻快的就好像他不过是吃饱了饭出来溜达一圈儿而已。  
　　 _真是感谢你出手相助啊，好心的先生。_ Arthur丝毫不掩饰的讽刺着，他想用他尖刀一般的指甲给Eames掏个窟窿，不幸的是他变成人类后失去了他宝贵的武器，他觉得Eames就像把他当成猎物一样戏弄着这点让他想咬破他的喉咙。  
　　“说道赚钱的话，我听说你们人鱼哭一哭就会有又大又圆成色又好的珍珠，我何不把你多弄哭几次，说不定能赚出几艘船出来。”Eames其实没要用Arthur赚钱的想法，不过他倒是真的想把这只人鱼留下来，见到人鱼并不容易，那些出现在海面和礁石上的生物大都是海妖罢了，和人鱼相比太不值一提了。  
　　 _你那石灰脑子要想赚钱的话真该装点儿靠谱的消息，人鱼只有在配偶死亡的时候才会哭，那个珍珠是让那个可怜的配偶重生的，而且仅限于我这种被诅咒的。_ Arthur基本没有什么想活下去的希望，他觉得这个诅咒的目的就是让他这种倒霉的人鱼上岸等死的，这所谓狮鹫的不知名怪物要是真想利用他赚一笔钱，那他就给他好心提个醒，也省得自己惨遭折磨。  
　　Eames瞟了人鱼一眼，他似乎对自己要从他身上捞一笔钱的事情深信不疑，看着人鱼那纠结又沮丧的脸他差点儿就要笑出了声，但他故作严肃的一直忍着，一直到了他把Arthur放在他贫民区的破屋子的浴缸里。  
　　“我觉得你在海里的那个可怕的诅咒应该跟不到我家来。Eames。”Eames总算能笑出来，这笑声就像在他肚子被困了一个世纪那么久，现在终于能逃出来透口气似的。  
　　 _Arthur。_ Arthur困惑的盯了Eames几秒钟。 _你没要用我赚钱？_  
　　“你想多了，亲爱的，我对钱没那么大大的兴趣，虽然它必不可少，但是我对你更感兴趣。”  
　　Eames说着打开了水龙头，水在出来的一瞬间让Arthur瑟缩了一下，但等他没有感到疼痛的时候，他就彻底放下心来。Eames看着Arthur人类的身体随着水位的上升而不断的变化——那些鳞片从他的人类皮肤上舒展开来，两腿逐渐合并为巨大的鱼尾，这迫使Arthur不得不在狭小的浴缸里坐的直挺挺并且将下半身微微蜷着来为他的尾鳍多腾出些地方。水到他的胃部时候Arthur将那个龙头关上了，这个缸里的水已经够多了，虽然对他来说并不够。Eames能够看见Arthur在水没过的腰腹部那些或是同他的鱼尾上一样的颜色鳞片，或是透明或白色的细小的鳞片，在腰侧还有这两组不小的鳍，而在水上面的那部分则还是保持着普通人类的姿态。Eames见识过许多特别的东西，但从未有什么能像此刻的Arthur一样彻底唤醒他心底兴奋的颤栗。  
　　他从不否认他对那些小马和金币宝石的适度迷恋，怎么说狮鹫也是他的一部分，可Arthur，那是一种非同寻常的感觉。

 **  
**TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Merman　　  
　　Arthur基本上没相信过几次Eames话，那喋喋不休地吐着花言巧语的嘴里，真实的分量少得可怜，自称有狮鹫血统的男人身上的狮鹫秉性，只有那么一星半点儿会偶尔显露出来。他的话水分之大，让Arthur基本不拿他的话当回事儿，就比如说现在。  
　　“我的亲亲Arthur！我相信我今天遇见了我的一生挚爱！”Eames那股子满是兴奋劲儿的嚷嚷简直比他喝多了时候还吵。  
　　别他妈的在我的泳池边晃来晃去，我已经连续三天没睡觉了！Arthur从泳池底浮了上来，上半身因水分未完全蒸发而保持着人鱼的姿态，脸颊上的鳞片湿漉漉的并且闪闪发亮，他长着蹼的手上抓着半个没吃完的海星，胸前的腮因为烦躁而快速的闭合着。  
　　“别这么残忍，亲爱的，你现在都不愿再听我的真爱发现之旅了。”他故意在泳池边坚持不懈地转来转去，即使Arthur不搭理他，他也没有要停下来的意思，而且今天显得尤其的恶劣。  
　　“Eames先生,你就不能去烦Yusuf吗，我相信Dr.Zombie一定乐于听你那没完没了的情史。”Arthur把剩下的半个海星向Eames的脑袋扔过去，不过现在Eames比常人还高上一些，他没打中。  
　　“还有，收起你的恶趣味，别用半人马的样子在我的泳池边不停地走来走去，你扮成自己消遣的零食就那么高兴吗？”Arthur说完就迅速潜回了池底，躲到了那个巨大的蚌壳里去补觉了。  
　　Eames想了想，变回了人类的形态，他赤裸着走到厨房，从水槽里拿出了一袋东西后回到泳池，然后从边缘跳了下去。他想着Arthur的样子，等水没过了他的头顶，他变成了一位人鱼。  
　　“Arthur亲爱的，我给你带回了些北极虾。”Eames在禁闭的蚌壳旁喊着，一个个肥大的水泡向水面升了上去。  
　　Arthur的蚌壳打开了，里面伸出一只手迅速的将Eames手里的袋子拽了进去后就闭上了。  
　　“他叫Robert ，那个Robert Fischer Jr。我的小鱼干你有在听吗？”  
　　一条电鳗从蚌壳里被扔了出来。  
　　  
Griffin Eames　　  
　　Griffin Eames在刚遇到Arthur的时候，有着一份不太正义的工作，额...起码对于大部分人类和狮鹫来说是这样的，如果用Arthur对于远洋捕捞业定义，那Eames的工作其实还算不错，但是你知道，总是有些较真儿的人想知道的具体些，他们总是想知道这位可爱的甜心绅士到底干些什么买卖，不过那个答案想必大部分过正经日子的人都不想知道--海盗。  
　　不过他的这个买卖后来算是破产了。Eames把Arthur捡回家的时候他亲爱的就像个小宝宝一样什么都不会、什么都不懂。这可不能怨Arthur，他从来没有到人类社会实习的经验，海底世界里关于大陆上的资料则是太过于古老，对他所面临的状况基本没什么帮助。  
　　Eames觉得那时候自己可能是被这个宝藏冲昏了头，想到这种小概率事件发生在自己身上的可能是狮鹫的Eames先生，决定去谋一份正经的工作，好让他有时间帮助Arthur融入人类社会。  
　　那是Eames的说辞，Arthur才不相信。那个时候海盗已经不是合法的生意了，被绞死的风险一天比一天大。依Arthur看来，Eames那套说辞就是为了给他自己找个换工作的借口。  
　　Eames拿着他的“退休金”回到他的破屋子那天，Arthur正坐在轮椅上一脸发狠的在剁着一匹小马，他迸了自己满身的血，简直像在肉摊边上刚打了个滚儿，他还因为没恢复力气剁不开骨头而生气着。但Eames觉得Arthur那样真是性感极了，也有可能是小马的原因让他那么觉得。虽然他不知道Arthur是怎么把小马弄进屋里的，不过他享受到了一顿大餐，即使那顿大餐被Merman先生糟糕的分割技术弄得稀巴烂，但是怎么说那也是一匹充满了爱意的小马。  
　　“作为报酬，下次出海给我带些零食回来。”Arthur在小桌旁，用他已经熟练的用餐技巧将羊排分割成一堆规矩的小块，他看着已经变成狮鹫在大快朵颐的Eames，说出了自己的要求。  
　　Eames和Arthur差不多是同时吃完的，他伸了个懒腰，抖了抖身子，褪了一地的毛后，又变成人类的模样，然后走到床边拽起那张花花绿绿的床单披上，走到小桌旁，用手捡起一块羊排丢尽嘴里嚼着，他吮吸了下手指，对上Arthur那充满期待的眼神无辜的说。  
　　“亲爱的，我刚把船卖了。”  
　　  
TBC.　　


End file.
